


Burning Soul, Burning Skin

by Mikiri_Tohoshima



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Branding, Gen, Jesse is 17 here, M/M, Minor Character Death, Overdrugs shapeshifters au, Prequel, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-12 04:57:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10482576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikiri_Tohoshima/pseuds/Mikiri_Tohoshima
Summary: Jesse McCree ha fatto un errore, ha cercato di fuggire dal branco dei Deadlock e dovrà subire una punizione. Ma perchè ha cercato di fuggire?





	1. Now

Le tende brune tinte dal sangue dei leader passati si muovevano lentamente, mosse da un delicato filo di vento, lasciando passare un raggio di sole ogni qualvolta venivano spostate. 

Quella era la grotta dei prigionieri, una piccola caverna con solo un’entrata che veniva usata come magazzino quando non avevano nessuno da imprigionare, perché, vista la sua posizione con l’imbocco verso nord est, era molto fresca. 

Ogni tanto, mentre il vento faceva oscillare le tende esse lasciavano passare un po’ di luce, allora Jesse McCree ci si aggrappava con tutte le sue forze, cercando di rubare un po’ di calore.  
Il ragazzo era lì da due giorni senza mangiare, senza bere, al freddo e mezzo nudo, ma non aveva perso la speranza, non del tutto perlomeno, però era arrabbiato. Arrabbiato con sé stesso, con la situazione e con quel branco maledetto.   
Era arrabbiato ed impaurito. 

Era stato imprigionato perché aveva cercato di scappare e fuggire dal branco, ma era stato immediatamente catturato da un gruppo di ricerca e portato nella grotta con i polsi legati con una corda che era stata immersa in un liquido affinché rendesse il suo sapore disgustoso, altrimenti sarebbe stato fin troppo facile liberarsi. 

Nel tempo che aveva passato lì aveva dormito pochissimo e le due giornate erano state scandite dal suono della guardia che cambiava. In quel momento, sentì le voci di due vecchie lupe che spettegolavano con voce arcigna, discutendo sul suo destino come se lui non sapesse già cosa aspettava chi cercava di fuggire dal branco, allora, sconsolato Jesse si accarezzò il braccio sinistro con le dita e si accoccolò in un angolo su una stuoia lisa. 

Le pareti rocciose della grotta avevano una superfice ruvida e gravosa, inadatte per appoggiarcisi contro perché anche solo sfiorandole si rischiava di ferirsi, ma a McCree non importava. Appoggiare la schiena da qualche parte gli dava un senso di conforto mentre chiudeva gli occhi per riposare un po’. Ormai ignorava i prepotenti morsi della fame e della sete, non aveva neppure più saliva per leccarsi le labbra secche. Continuò ad accarezzarsi il braccio, mentre si addormentava. 

Venne svegliato da un colpo secco che ricevette d’improvviso sulle costole e che gli fece sputare saliva mentre apriva gli occhi, trovandosi davanti ad un lupo grigio ed enorme.   
Il ragazzo lo conosceva e si mise a tremare mentre veniva sollevato per il collo, in maniera abbastanza delicata da non lasciare segni.  
Una volta passato lo spavento iniziale provò subito a liberarsi, agitandosi e cercando di scalciare, però la denutrizione lo aveva affaticato e aveva già affrontato quel lupo in specifico. Si chiamava Raul ed era uno dei due figli del loro nuovo leader, Chokri. 

L’unico motivo per cui un fennec ora era a capo del branco era solo grazie la forza fisica dei suoi figli, entrambi due lupi alfa che seguivano ciecamente le parole del genitore. C’era da dargli il merito di essere intelligente, molto intelligente e sarebbe stato difficile sottrargli il posto da capobranco se prima bisognava affrontare due lupi, forti e ben nutriti. Troppo forti per Jesse. Era molto più facile e veloce farsi fare quello che voleva.

Era già notte e molti membri del branco erano a caccia o a compiere altre attività, tipo tessere stuoie, cucinare cibo, lottare o accoppiarsi alla luce di vari fuochi situati poco fuori le grotte.   
Quando uscirono dalla grotta dei prigionieri, Jesse e il suo carceriere vennero circondati da qualche cucciolo curioso e qualche altro membro del branco che li accompagnarono fino alla grotta del Capo, il luogo dove sarebbe avvenuta la sua punizione 

Era più grande delle altre grotte ed era contrassegnata da delle tende bianche, le più bianche che potevano essere state tessute e che al momento erano aperte affinché chiunque potesse essere testimone di quello che stava per accadere. 

Jesse fu trascinato dentro la camera più grande, decorata con stoffe colorate sulle pareti e dove al centro di essa scoppiettava un bel fuoco, i vari membri del branco che li avevano seguiti sin dalla grotta dei prigionieri si fermarono all’ingresso, nessuno aveva il permesso di entrare nella grotta del capo se non era stato convocato specificatamente. 

O se non dovevi subire un castigo. 

Chokri, il leader del branco era nella sua forma umana e stava disteso su un mucchio di pellicce comode, sorseggiando un po’ d’acqua, affiancato dall’altra sua figlia, Nadia, in forma animale. Sembrava molto soddisfatto con sé stesso e Jesse lo odiava, lo odiava con tutto il cuore. 

Provò a divincolarsi ancora un po’ dalla stretta di Raul, che per tutto il tempo aveva eseguito quell’unico ordine senza mai fermarsi e una volta al cospetto del padre, posò a terra Jesse e lo bloccò con il suo peso. La massa di pelo entrò nella bocca e nel naso del ragazzo che starnutì, allora Chokri gli lanciò giusto un’occhiata di sufficienza, prima di fare un cenno con la testa, indicando il fuoco. 

“Procedete pure, non voglio perdere tempo.” 

Già, ora non voleva perdere tempo quando quella fatidica notte se l’era presa fin troppo comoda. Però questa volta non erano soli loro tre, come era stato qualche notte prima. Girando un po’ il capo Jesse notò in un angolo della sala, proprio dall’altra parte del focolare, gli occhi preoccupati e stanchi di Ranakye, un dingo beta la cui unica utilità per il branco era il fatto che si occupasse dei cuccioli e qualche altro membro della loro comunità, forse assetati di dolore e di intrattenimento.   
Certo, forse per il branco i beta e gli omega non servivano a niente, però Ranakye era un amico di Jesse. 

Il giovane alfa aveva passato tantissimo tempo insieme a lui perché il suo di compito, era insegnare a cacciare ai cuccioli e il dingo gli aveva raccontato la sua storia. Il beta era il compagno della Leader che c’era quando Jesse entrò nel branco, ma venne uccisa da Chokri e i suoi figli il giorno dopo che partorì i suoi cuccioli. Ranakye aveva cercato di fuggire, ma venne ripreso, punito e costretto ad prendersi cura di tutti i piccoli orfani o con i genitori troppo occupati per badare a loro. Da allora erano passati due anni e Jesse aveva compiuto lo stesso errore. Non riuscire a scappare abbastanza lontano de evitare di farsi catturare. 

Il ragazzo venne distolto dai suoi pensieri quando Raul tornò umano e lo afferrò per le braccia, portandolo vicino al fuoco. Era arrivato il momento, questo era l’unico pensiero che volava nella mente del giovane quando arrivarono in prossimità di una delle vecchie lupe che avevano fatto la guardia al giovane giusto quella mattina e che ora stava rovistando tra le braci con un bastone. 

“Tienilo fermo” 

Gli ordinò la donna, rimuovendo dal fuoco una pietra incisa…l’oggetto che sarebbe stato usato per la punizione. Jesse adesso aveva paura, cercava di non darlo a vedere, ma aveva tanta paura… tantissima. 

Gli sembrava che tutto si muovesse al rallentatore, il movimenti di bastone della lupa, la mano di Raul che gli afferrava il polso per allungargli il braccio, la sua carne che veniva premuta con forza sul sasso incandescente… 

In quell’istante il mondo tornò alla sua velocità normale e allora Jesse urlò. Lanciò un breve urlo che venne immediatamente smorzato da un pugno che Raul gli tirò nello stomaco, allora Jesse sentì il proprio viso ricoprirsi di lacrime. 

Se quando era entrato nei Deadlock, Jesse aveva associato il dolore del marchio al grande onore di far parte del branco, adesso non riusciva a trovare alcun onore o alcuna gioia nel dolore della bruciatura che gli stavano provocando sulla pelle, adesso non c’era nessun sentimento che potesse offuscare l’immensa sofferenza che quella ferita gli provocava.

Scalciò ancora, cercò di mordere la gola e la spalla di Raul, ma il grosso lupo riuscì a tenerlo fermo per tutto il tempo necessario perché il segno gli si imprimesse sulla pelle, per poi rimuovergli il braccio dalla pietra, mostrando alla vecchia come fosse venuto. Lei annuì, allora il lupo grigio afferrò Jesse per i capelli castani e lo trascinò fino al cospetto del padre per mostrargli il marchio sul braccio. Chokri si leccò appena le labbra mentre annuiva compiaciuto.

“Perfetto. McCree, ora sei segnato come un traditore. Non potrai più allontanarti dalle grotte del branco, neppure per cacciare. Se verrai sorpreso, verrai immediatamente riportato qui, da noi… da me. Che questo ti serva da lezione.” 

Una volta lasciato dal lupo grigio Jesse si massaggiò lo scalpo tirato e si sciugò le lacrime con l’altro braccio. La sua gola mandava qualche guaito di dolore e il suo unico istinto era di saltare alla gola di Chokri e farlo fuori… ma venne bloccato dalle mani di Ranakye che gli vennero posate sulle spalle. 

Chokri alla scena incrociò le braccia al petto, tornando a distendersi. 

“Avanti, torna dal beta e dai cuccioli… è quello il tuo posto.” 

Jesse cercò di non ringhiare mentre Ranakye gli avvolse un braccio intorno alle spalle, coprendolo con una coperta e lo condusse fuori all’aria fresca. 

All’apertura della grotta del capo vi erano un sacco di membri del branco, incuriositi dalle urla o solo perché sapevano di avere tra loro un nuovo traditore. Mentre passavano, qualcuno gli ringhiò, qualcun’altro lo guardò con compassione, ma nessuno disse nulla. Ormai il ragazzo era stato marchiato e nessuno avrebbe potuto dire o fare qualcosa in proposito. 

“Andiamo a casa warren, fatti medicare quella ferita…” 

Jesse non ripose, covando la rabbia dentro di sé mentre veniva guidato fino alla grotta dove venivano lasciati i cuccioli quando i genitori non potevano occuparsene. Al momento c’era solo un gruppetto di cinque o sei piccoli di varie età, chi trasformato o chi meno, che mangiavano e giocavano, mentre un neonato dormiva in una cesta vicino al fuoco, ogni tanto grattandosi un orecchio e sbadigliando. 

Quella era la grotta dove Jesse aveva passato gran parte del suo tempo una volta diventato Deadlock… essendo l’ultimo della categoria gli toccava aiutare a tenere a bada i piccoli e insegnargli ad andare a caccia. Appena lui e Ranakye entrarono, furono subito circondati da cuccioli curiosi ed assetati di risposte: perché Jesse era andato via? Perché non era più tornato? Perché gli sanguinava il braccio? E molte, molte altre… 

Ranakye li scacciò, mandandoli a giocare da qualche parte e fece stendere Jesse su delle pellicce, mettendosi vicino a lui per controllargli il marchio. La carne sopra il teschio era bruciata e sanguinante, mostrando qualche bolla da ustione già gonfia di liquido. Tutte le membra di Jesse tremavano e aveva la fronte imperlata di sudore freddo. 

Il dingo allora si fece portare un po’ di acqua, una striscia di tessuto e recuperò un po’ di polvere di erba medicinale da un sacchetto nella sua cintura e si mise a preparare una mistura. 

“Non posso farti sparire il segno, però posso aiutarti affinché guarisca presto. Quando mi fecero il mio, non sono stati così accurati…” 

Jesse voltò gli occhi febbricitanti verso il braccio sinistro del dingo, posando lo sguardo sulla catena che sormontava il teschio. Il segno che facevano ai traditori o chi voleva scappare dal branco… 

“Non posso stare qui.” 

Furono allora le parole del giovane lupo, stringendo i denti sentendo una fitta quando Ranakye gli mise la mistura sull'ustione. 

“Lo so, warren. Lo so. Anche se non capisco cosa ti abbia portato a voler scappare così all'improvviso…” 

Jesse non rispose a quella domanda, posò però la testa di lato e gli sorrise appena. 

“Sicuramente non contavo di dover passare la mia vita a fare il baby sitter…” 

Mormorò a bassa voce, vedendo che i cuccioli cercavano di origliare. 

“… Però… è successo la notte quando mi hai mandato a prendere della carne al deposito.” 

Ranakye gli fasciò la ferita e lo guardò con lo sguardo corrucciato. 

“Raccontami tutto, Jesse. Per favore.” 

McCree non avrebbe voluto ricordare. Non avrebbe voluto pensarci… però lui era suo amico, quello era un posto sicuro.  
Nessuno gli avrebbe fatto del male lì.


	2. Chapter 2

“Raccontami tutto, Jesse. Per favore.”

 

_Il giovane lupo si era svegliato poco dopo il tramonto, in un mare di sudore e con le viscere che si contorcevano tra di loro. Non riusciva a capire cos’avesse provocato quel malessere perciò si soffermò qualche minuto ad osservare il soffitto della grotta, passandosi le mani tra i capelli scuri ed appiattendoli un po’ prima di mettersi a sedere e indossare la maglia che aveva posato accanto a sé prima di addormentarsi._

_Era stato svegliato dai piccoli che ringhiavano perché parecchi di lor erano già svegli e stavano facendo la lotta. Jesse li guardò, valutando se intervenire o meno quando uno di loro, Hugo, che con giusto due o tre anni in meno di Jesse era uno dei più grandi, trasformato nella sua forma di tilacino, si mise ad annusarlo insistentemente._

 

_“Mandi un buon odore”_

_Bisbigliò il ragazzo, tornando umano e piazzandogli il viso sulla spalla inspirando. Jesse lo spinse via con un gesto non troppo violento, scostandosi._

 

_“Si, grazie del complimento, ma stai lontano ora Hugo. Dov’è Ranakye?”_

 

_“Ha detto che se ti svegliavi dovevi andare a prendere la carne al magazzino.”_

 

_Ovviamente. In quel momento Jesse aveva solo un gran mal di testa e si sentiva sopraffatto dai sensi. Sentiva tutto, vedeva tutto e gli odori… accidenti, gli odori erano una cosa incredibile da quanto fossero intensi. Gli sembrava di odorare pure profumi che non riusciva mai a percepire normalmente._

 

_Allora il ragazzo si alzò, stiracchiandosi, e divenne lupo per darsi una grattata dietro le orecchie. Fu subito circondato da un mare_ _di piccoli che volevano giocare con lui, salirgli in braccio, trascinarlo a guardare qualcosa che avevano trovato, ma il giovane lupo non aveva proprio tempo per questo. Acconsentì ad un paio di bambini di salirgli in groppa mentre si dirigeva alla pozza per lavarsi, approfittando pure dell’occasione per grattare via un po’ di fango da quei faccini sempre con il muso per terra._

 

_Se quando gli era stato assegnato il ruolo, tre anni prima, Jesse aveva cercato in ogni modo di farselo riassegnare, adesso non gli dispiaceva passare del tempo con le creature più fragili del branco. Così piccoli, così pieni di vita, e già con un destino immondo._

 

_Dopo essersi lavato e aver fatto lo stesso con i piccoli, anche se loro cercavano sempre di approfittarne per schizzarlo un po’, controllò che l’ultimo arrivato, un neonato abbandonato dai genitori giusto tre giorni prima non avesse fame o avesse bisogno di essere cambiato, quindi lo affidò ai più grandicelli._

 

_“Adesso vado a prendere da mangiare, voi non uscite dalla grotta e appena torno andiamo a caccia.”_  
_Disse al miliardo di vocine che lo salutavano e poi uscendo dalla grotta degli orfani, inspirando l’aria pura della sera._

 

_Il sole era andato via da poco e la maggior parte del branco si stava svegliando. Vivere una vita da animali notturni e soddisfare la propria parte animale, quelle erano le regole._

_Per andare a prendere la carne Jesse doveva passare davanti alla grotta del Capo, con le sue belle tende bianche, ma senza farsi troppi problemi al riguardo, notando giusto uno dei due figli, Raul, che faceva la guardia fuori e facendogli un cenno di saluto.  
Non era d’accordo con la “tirannia” che imponeva Chokri, il loro attuale capo, però fino a quel momento non aveva vissuto malaccio. Certo, essere costretto a stare tutto il santo giorno con i cuccioli e aiutarli a cacciare quando con la sua bravura innata avrebbe potuto essere più utile al branco un po’ lo frustrava, però sentiva un senso di appartenenza e della cosa era soddisfatto, al momento._

 

_Mentre passava notò che Raul annusò l’aria un paio di volte, lo osservò con quegli occhi enormi e scuri e poi entrò nella grotta senza dire niente.  
Jesse non si fece troppe domande, però, questa storia dell’odore lo sconcertava un po’. Provò ad annusarsi il braccio senza sentire nulla di particolare e poi proseguì per la sua strada, arrivando al magazzino e chiedendo il cibo per tutta la loro “famiglia”. Due adulti e una marea di cuccioli._

 

_Il gestore del magazzino gli fece un sorriso complice, mostrando i denti affilati mentre riempiva un sacco di carne essiccata._

 

_“Immagino che presto ci sarà anche un nuovo arrivo nel branco. Senti che buon odore mandi, hai già trovato una compagna?”_

_A quell’allusione Jesse divenne rosso, molto rosso in viso. Una compagna? Lui non aveva… non poteva… Prese il sacchetto dalle mani dell’altro e si voltò di scatto, mentre i suoi sensi si affilavano e provare la strana sensazione alle viscere farsi più prepotente in lui. Gli girava la testa, sentiva il bisogno di usare la latrina, percepiva odori ovunque e dentro di sé aveva fame, ma non di cibo.  
Si appoggiò un secondo alla parete della grotta del capo, portandosi l’altra mano alla bocca per soffocare i profumi troppo intensi che arrivavano al suo naso fino… e poi vide Raul, che gli fece un cenno, come a dirgli di seguirlo._

 

_Non potevi disobbedire ad un ordine dei figli del capo se quello era un ordine, allora Jesse entrò nella grotta, percependo la frescura che gli diede un po’ di sollievo._

_Appoggiò la borsa con il cibo da parte e camminò fino alla camera più grande dove Chokri se ne stava disteso nella sua forma animale a mangiare un po’ di cibo cotto. Il fennec lo osservò, avvicinandosi a lui ed annusandolo attentamente, ma non sembrando soddisfatto._

 

_“Tu sei Jesse McCree, vero? Di cosa ti occupi?”_

 

_“Dei cuccioli, capo.”_  
  
_Rispose il ragazzo, facendo un passo indietro ma venendo bloccato dalla figura massiccia di Raul, silenzioso e immobile._

_Il fennec parve illuminarsi a quelle parole, tornando umano e sorridendo._

 

_“Oh, capisco. Il tuo odore mi confondeva, ma ho ben capito qual è la tua natura…”_

_Jesse era piuttosto alto rispetto a Chokri, quindi dovette abbassare lo sguardo quando il capo gli si avvicinò di nuovo, passandogli un dito sul petto e giocherellando con il filo che gli chiudeva la camicia._

 

_“Tutti uguali voi beta… vi date tanto da fare, ma poi non sapete neppure nascondere il vostro calore…”_

 

_"Il mio cosa? E io non sono un beta…”_

_Le proteste di Jesse però furono bloccate dall’uomo che lo prese per il bavero della camicia e lo tirò verso il basso per baciarlo sulle labbra. Jesse lo spinse via con una mano, sentendosi tremare e l’istinto lo fece immediatamente trasformare e correre veloce verso l’uscita della grotta, ma venne preso da Raul, a sua volta trasformato in lupo che gli tirò delle zampate sul muso e le spalle, cercando di immobilizzarlo. Jesse scattò di lato, attaccandolo da dietro e puntando alla gola, ma sentì un acuto dolore al fianco, vedendo un secondo lupo, Nadia, l’altra figlia di Chokri, attaccarlo. In due riuscirono a metterlo in un angolo e ormai sconfitto Jesse si rannicchiò con la coda tra le gambe, guaendo intimorito._

 

_Chokri andò verso di lui in forma umana, sorridendo ed accarezzando il pelo dei figli.  
“Ben fatto ragazzi, ben fatto...”_

 

_La camera da letto del capo era la stanza più confortevole di tutta la grotta. Era più intima, piccola e il pavimento era completamente ricoperto di pellicce morbide e lana setosa, il tutto riparato da ogni intemperia ed era illuminata a giorno da delle torce. Jesse non pensava che avrebbe mai avuto il privilegio di venir ammesso in una stanza così privata, anche se non sapeva se chiamarlo effettivamente privilegio, in quel momento._

_Era completamente nudo e disteso su un fianco con le braccia sopra la testa, i polsi saldamente serrati nelle forti mani di Raul, Chokri gli teneva la gamba sinistra sollevata affinché il ragazzo avesse la sua apertura completamente esposta e con gesti lenti e curati il capobranco lo penetrava con le dita unte di grasso, spingendogliele dentro per prepararlo.  
Ogni tanto il fennec dedicava qualche attenzione al membro eretto e appena gocciolante del giovane lupo, che se ne stava a subire e ricordava di aver provato dolore in un primo momento quando le dita di Chokri erano entrate dentro di lui, ma adesso la sensazione era diventata meno fastidiosa e sembrava che dentro di sé, una profonda parte di sé, si sentisse pieno e a posto._

 

_Si leccò i denti un paio di volte e quando venne sfiorato in un punto piacevole dentro mordicchiò un poco il cuscino, però per il resto del tempo se ne stava immobile, sentendo nel frattempo le mani e il corpo di Nadia muoversi intorno a lui, annusandolo sulle braccia e la nuca, leccandogli qualche punto sensibile come i capezzoli e la pancia, ma quando provò a mordicchiargli il collo, Chokri la fermò._

  
_“Non ora, tesoro mio. Adesso papà deve occuparsi di lui… ti prometto che quando sarà grande abbastanza potrai marchiarlo come tuo, ma adesso ci penso io…” E gli accarezzò il collo liscio, facendolo sobbalzare ed emettere un piccolo guaito._

_Quando lo giudicò pronto il fennec non perse altro tempo, tirando fuori il proprio membro dai pantaloni e infilandolo tutto in un gesto solo dentro a Jesse che dovette mordersi il labbro per evitare di emettere altri suoni. Era una sensazione che non aveva mai provato prima, sentiva il pene dell’altro spingergli contro quel punto che gli dava piacere, ma Jesse non voleva provare quelle sensazioni, come se tutto andasse bene, come se fosse quello che desiderava… Jesse non voleva niente di tutto quello…_

_Chokri lo baciò nuovamente, infilandogli la lingua in bocca e quello fu il momento in cui il giovane lupo si sentì spogliato completamente della sua dignità. Il fennec si mosse più velocemente, dando qualche altra spinta, per poi riversarsi tra le terga del ragazzo, riempiendolo con il suo sperma. Rimase un attimo lì, aggrappato alla lunga gamba del ragazzo, sospirando e accarezzandogli il petto con gesti lenti._

 

_Bravo Raul… bravo figliolo…”_

_Bofonchiò, scostandosi ed uscendo da Jesse che emise un altro piccolo singhiozzo. Raul gli lasciò i polsi, silenzioso come sempre e allora Jesse ne approfittò per trasformarsi ed scappare. Colti di sorpresa, né Nadia né Raul riuscirono a trasformarsi abbastanza in fretta per inseguirlo, mentre Chokri si pulì e si distese tra i cuscini morbidi dove prima era tenuto Jesse, sbadigliando._

 

_"Lasciatelo pure andare… sono sicuro che tornerà presto…”_

 

_Jesse correva. Era già notte fonda, sapeva che vi erano le squadre di caccia e ricerca in giro, ma in quel momento la sua mente era ferma sulle sensazioni, il dolore, l’umiliazione subita giusto pochi minuti prima. Si era fermato in un angolo per darsi una pulita con la lingua, leccando poi il terreno per togliersi il disgustoso sapore dello sperma di Chokri e da quel momento non aveva più smesso di correre._

_Corse fino a quando non vide più le grotte del branco, fino a quando non gli fecero male le zampe e dovette fermarsi un secondo, corse fino a quando non vide il sole incendiare l’orizzonte… Fino a quando non venne circondato da una squadra di ricerca._

_“Ehi ragazzino, è da un po’ che ti seguiamo, dove stai andando?”_

_Jesse non rispose, avvolgendosi con la coda e sentendosi abbastanza nervoso. Uno dei membri lo annusò un po’ sulla schiena e il collo, sospirando._

_“Sei in calore, ragazzino, cosa ci fai lontano dalle grotte? Il tuo partner è in qualche squadra di ricognizione?”_

_Jesse continuò a restare in silenzio, tremando appena e sentendo il cerchio di lupi stringersi intorno a lui. Si sarebbero accorti presto cosa il ragazzo stava cercando di fare… Infatti il lupo che lo stava annusando identificò presto degli odori che raccontarono la sua storia._

_“Questo beta cercava di fuggire!”_  
  
_Esclamò, saltandogli addosso e prendendolo per il collo per immobilizzarlo._  
_Jesse si divincolò, una furia uscì da lui mentre si mise a lottare contro il lupo che cercava di tenerlo fermo, lo scansò da sé e gli si appese alla gola con i denti, tirando con forza. Si ritrovò immediatamente inondato di sangue, allora Jesse si staccò, facendo un passo indietro e leccandosi le labbra dal sapore arcigno del liquido rosso._

_Gli altri lupi rimasero immobili per un attimo e poi attaccarono. Jesse si difese come poteva, me erano troppi, adulti e forti… Si ritrovò bloccato, di nuovo per l’ennesima volta, guaendo e sentendosi estremamente patetico._

_“… Per favore, non portatemi indietro…”_

_Provò ad implorare. Il leader del gruppo tornò umano, mettendosi davanti a lui e quella scena rimbalzò nella mente di Jesse come un déjà-vu._

_“Sai, se tu non avessi ucciso Juan forse ti avremmo lasciato andare. Dopotutto sei in calore, non saresti sopravvissuto troppo a lungo in mezzo ai Junker… ma hai voluto fare di testa tua, hai attaccato un povero figlio, hai ucciso un povero figlio… il mio povero figlio. Stronzetti beta come te non meritano di venir massacrati dai junker.”_

_Tornò lupo ed attaccò nuovamente Jesse, facendolo capovolgere e standogli addosso mentre il giovane cercava di proteggersi il ventre e il collo, guaendo a bassa voce._

_Il lupo più grande abbassò il muso, bisbigliando._

_“Non sei neppure buono per essere scopato, te ne vai in giro con l’odore di tre alpha addosso e implori di venir lasciato andare. Fosse per me, moriresti qui e subito, ma ho come la sensazione che il nostro leader, Chokri, voglia rivederti vivo e vegeto.”_

_Jesse tornò umano a quelle parole, estinguendo ogni fuoco dentro di sé.  
Il sole brillava forte su di loro mentre gli legavano le mani e lo riportarono alle grotte, rinchiudendolo nella grotta dei prigionieri. _

Jesse finì di raccontare, asciugandosi le lacrime con i palmi delle mani. Ranakye gli accarezzò con delicatezza i capelli castani, coprendolo con una pelliccia.

 

“… Ora riposa warren. Non permetterò che ti succeda di nuovo…”

 

“Non parlare per niente, beta.”

Jesse sollevò lo sguardo e vide proprio Chokri, accompagnato da Nadia che entrava dentro la grotta, guardandosi intorno apparentemente disgustato dal numero di piccoli che la riempiva.

 

“Questo ragazzino sarà il partner di mia figlia quando sarà abbastanza grande. Per ora continua a tenerlo qui a badare ai piccoli… si dovrà allenare per quando sarà il momento.”

Scostò con forza Ranakye, guardando Jesse che tremava nel suo giaciglio e lo afferrò per il mento, baciandolo un ultima volta sulle labbra.

 

“Fai il bravo, piccolo Jesse, papino ti aspetta.”

Lo salutò un ultima volta il leader, andandosene definitivamente, seguito dalla figlia.

 

Ranakye avvolse nuovamente le spalle di Jesse con il braccio, mentre il ragazzo si portò le mani agli occhi.

 

“…. Non temere, Warren. Ti aiuterò a scappare.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un paio di note per comprendere meglio. Riguardo i vestiti, secondo la AU loro hanno dei vestiti "magici" che compaiono e scompaiono quando le persone diventano animali, quindi anche se uno fugge nudo, si trasforma in animale e poi torna umano è è vestito. Jesse secondo la au è un alpha con caratteristiche beta perchè è costretto a stare basso, e io ho pensato che vivendo con un beta e comportandosi da beta, il suo odore potesse essere fuorviante anche al naso di canidi. Per favore lasciate kudos perchè + kudos vogliono dire + storie (a meno che non vi faccia schifo come scrivo allora grazie ciao)

**Author's Note:**

> Warren vuol dire "bambino" in wagiman, la lingua degli aborigeni. Nel secondo capitolo accadranno cose.


End file.
